


Take a Break

by V_e_s_a_n_u_s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Research, archangel/human, teasing!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_e_s_a_n_u_s/pseuds/V_e_s_a_n_u_s
Summary: Sam's researching isn't going so well when a certain Archangel decides to pay a visit, hell- no, heaven-bent on having a little fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed and turned the page of the dusty, leather-bound book before him. They'd been hunting a spirit for a few days now, but they'd found no leads. No violent deaths in the area, no particular place. Just that four little girls had been murdered, all of them burned to death. On the inside. Their internal organs had just spontaneously combusted and nobody knew why. 

Hence, Sam was driven to think perhaps it wasn't a spirit. Maybe it was something they hadn't encountered before. Or maybe it was an angel. It wouldn't be the first time the winged warriors had done something so violent. Still, Sam had to find a clue of some kind, and of course, Dean had thought that this time would be best spent with one of the victim’s 23 year old sister. Typical. 

He pushed the book away and stood to get a drink. Only now did he notice the Angel lounging on the sofa, twirling a lollipop between his fingers. “Jeez, Gabe! Some warning would be nice.” 

“What do you want me to do, call first? You never even gave me your number.” He pouted playfully. Sam sighed and went to the fridge. “Plus I've been here for a while. You didn't look up from that book… I hope it's something naughty.” He appeared next to the book. “Aww, Sammy, you were reading about me? I'm flattered.”

Sam snatched the book out of his hands and set down his beer. “No, I was reading about Angels.” Gabriel smirked as Sam squished past him to get to his seat. 

Snapping his fingers, Gabe began to read from the book that appeared in his hands as his lollipop disappeared. “‘Angels are the most holy of beings, lead by the divine Archangels.’” Gabe gestured to himself with a thumb as Sam tried to take the book back. “‘There are seven archangels’, yeah blah de blah. There's so much about Mikey…” Gabriel dodged and twirled out of Sam’s hands.

“Gabe, give it back-”

“Ooh! Here I am - ‘Gabriel, the archangel of Monday’. Wow, why is that the first thing?” His eyes lit up with mirth and a giggle escaped his lips as he ran from the taller man. 

“Come on, Gabe, please-” 

“So polite, Sammy.” The Angel laughed. “Look! They have some of my best work-”

At that moment Sam reached over the laughing man’s head and took the book away. “Gotcha.”

“Hey, Sam, no fair!” He said, reaching for the book.

“Gabriel, I've actually got stuff to do.” Gabriel pouted as Sam sat back down and ran his hands through his hair.

“Is that why Dean is working so hard too?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean’s… Interrogating a witness.” 

“I didn't know interrogating involved so few clothes.”

“Ugh, Gabe that's my brother you're talking about.” Sam groaned with his head in his hands, trying to erase the image from his brain. “Seriously though, can you flap your little wings out of here? I need to find what's killing these girls.”

“And you think you'll find that in a book about yours truly?” Gabriel arched a brow and stared at Sam. 

He sighed. “Gabe, it's nothing against you or anything, but most of you angels are dicks to humans and we've seen you do things like this before. Plus, you're clearly in town so...” He received an angelic glare when he looked. “You can't blame me for thinking that.” 

Gabriel sunk back into the sofa once more, lollipop reappearing and he wrapped his tongue around it. The room went silent as Sam began reading again, blushing whenever Gabriel was mentioned, and Gabe just sat there, staring at Sam.   
Sam was unnerved by Gabe’s sudden change, finding his lack of witty comments uncomfortable, but was grateful for the time to concentrate. Gabriel sucked on the lollipop thoughtfully for about two minutes, before his eyes lit up. 

“It's not us, you know.” Gabe pointed out as Sam sighed and looked up. 

“And why would I believe that?” 

“Because I know what it is.” Sam’s eyes snapped over to him. “I know where it is.” Sam opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel lifted a finger and wiggled it at him. “And I know how to kill it.” 

“Gabe-”

“I'm serious, too.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Look at me. Does this face look like it’s lying?” 

Sam looked at Gabriel. To be honest, it did. His face was full of laughter even though he wasn't smiling, and his whiskey eyes were practically glowing with mirth. If anyone else made this face, in a heartbeat Sam would say they were lying, but there was something in Gabe’s eyes that was different. Honesty, perhaps?

“Okay, fine.” Sam grumbled and Gabriel beamed in response. “What is it?”

Gabe smirked. “Nuh uh, Sammy boy. You gotta earn that.”

“Gabriel. Little girls are dying. This isn't the time for messing around. We need to know what it is.” Sam stood up and walked towards the Angel, who was still sucking the lollipop. 

As Sam neared, Gabriel circled the lollipop with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, past his pouting lips. Sam stopped in his tracks as he witnessed the little show and swallowed. Gabriel noticed and looked at him as he pulled the lollipop out with a pop. “What's the matter, Sammy?” 

Sam licked his dry lips. “Tell me what it is.” 

Gabriel licked the sweet absentmindedly. “What what is?” 

“The monster who's killing the girls!” Shouted Sam as he stepped closer.

“You still want to know about that?” Gabe looked at him. “Because I thought you wanted to know more about this.” He sucked the lollipop back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, never breaking eye contact with the stunned man.

Sam watched for a moment before stilling his hand and pulling the sweet out of Gabe’s mouth with a lewd pop. “Gabriel, this is not the time. I'm on a case.” 

“Sammy,” Gabriel whined as he stood up, dwarfed by Sam’s height. “Dean’s having a little fun: why can't you?” 

“Gabriel, stop it.”

“How about I make you a deal, hmm?” Gabriel smirked up at him. 

“What are you, a crossroads demon?” 

“Trickster, Norse god, archangel? Yes. Demon? No.” 

“Look, you can tell me what I'm hunting or I can go back to my books and figure it out for myself.” 

“Ooh, Sammy can do things by himself now.” Gabriel mocked playfully. “But I don't think you want to go back to those musty old books, Sammy.” He picked one of them up and dropped it, years of dust breathing out from between the pages. “You don't want to be the one stuck here researching.”

Sam stuttered as he lied, careful not to give the tricky Angel anything he could use against him. “Well no, but Dean-”

“Dean’s off with some chick. Now if Dean was such a good hunter, wouldn't his head be in the game?” 

“He's just-”

“He's just not as good a hunter as you, is he? We can tell that from your six month rampage after our little meeting at the Mystery Spot.” Sam’s eyes snapped down to him. “And when he was in Hell. You see Sammy? You can do it by yourself.” Sam opened and shut his mouth, trying to find something to say. “Where would Dean be on this case without you and your research?” 

“Dean’s a good hunter. He'd be-”

“He'd be off with another girl in another state.” Gabriel turned around to face him. “He owes a lot to you. So I don't think he'd be too annoyed if you had a little fun…” 

Sam felt wrong but he knew Gabriel was right. He'd been researching for hours and Dean… Dean hadn't done anything. Sam could take a few minutes off. 

Gabriel saw his chance when the defiance left Sam’s eyes. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed his mouth onto the taller man. 

Sam stepped back quickly, rubbing his mouth free of the kiss and breathing heavily. “Gabe, what the fuck?”

Gabriel’s lower lip pushed out in a tiny pout, rejection sapping all mirth from his face. Upon seeing that face, normally so full of mischief, contorted into a pout cracked Sam’s resolve. 

This is wrong, Sam thought, I'm not gay. But a part of Sam’s brain reminded him that angels weren't men or women, and the one in front of him was so adorable, eyes glistening and lips shining. To Gabriel’s shock, Sam pushed him back against the wall and kissed him, caging him in with his palms against the plaster either side of the smaller man’s head. 

Gabriel’s tongue begged for entrance against Sam’s desperate lips and they parted in a heartbeat. Gabe’s tongue dove into his mouth and Sam relished the residual taste of that damned strawberry lollipop.

When Sam pulled back to breathe, he rested his forehead against the archangel’s as he panted. Between heated gasps, Sam managed to speak. “Maybe... I could… Take a break.” 

Gabriel laughed breathlessly as Sam reclaimed his lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The purring of the Impala’s engine slowly cut off as Dean pulled up to the motel and took the key out of the ignition. He ran his hands over his baby’s steering wheel, thoughts dwindling on the time he'd spent with Clarissa not too long ago. Maybe it had been a bit heartless, sleeping with one of the victim’s sisters, but… You had to see her. Or rather, you had to see her ass. 

He grabbed the bag of fast food out of the passenger seat and got out. The Impala door shut behind him with a loud thud and Dean checked the keychain to see the room number, before he headed towards the room. As he reached room 38, he fumbled with the keys outside of the door, readjusting bag on his shoulder to get better access to the lock.

Hearing the obvious sounds of Dean returning, Sam shoved Gabriel away and back onto the sofa, before running back to his seat in front of the books. When Dean came in, he was immediately suspicious. 

Sam was looking disheveled, sitting uncomfortably in a chair as a few pages shifted around him. Then there was Gabriel, whose hair was ruffled and was sitting on a sofa as if he'd been thrown there haphazardly. Both of them were panting lightly.

“Sammy,” Dean glanced around, trying not to deduce anything from what was clearly before his eyes. “Everything okay?”

“Yep.” He answered shortly, trying to calm down and rid his face of the slight blush that Gabriel could only describe as adorable. 

Dean looked at him skeptically before swivelling his eyes to the angel who was slowly sitting up. “And who are we today?” 

“How about Gabriel for now, and Gabe for later?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Ugh come on, dude.” Dean put the bag of food on the table and started pulling containers out of it. 

Gabriel’s eyes met Sam’s. “Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm not the right angel.” 

“Shut up, Gabe.” He passed one of the boxes to Sam. “One, dare I say, bean burger for the freak.” He joked, mock gagging at the thought. “Didn't know we were having company.” His eyes turned to Gabe. “Do you want something?” 

Gabriel laughed. “Such a considerate host! Enquiring after my needs like a true handmaiden.” He rolled his eyes. “I think I've got it covered, though.” The lollipop reappeared and Sam groaned under his breath. 

Dean looked between the two of them, slight confusion on his face as he took a bite of his own burger. Something was going on. He was hoping that what he thought was going on wasn't. Plus, Dean thought, Sam’s straight. Remember Jess? And Ruby and- 

“So how was your date?” Gabriel asked, now lying face up on the sofa, twirling the lollipop between his lips. “Wait, I forgot: you don't do dates. How was your interrogation?” Sam glared at him from under his furrowed brows. “Learn any juicy information?” 

“Okay, stop.” Dean turned to look at him with a puzzled face. “What's he doing here?” Dean said to Sam, not even bothering to lower his tone, knowing that the archangel would listen anyway.

“I-I don't know.” He sucked in a breath as he looked over Dean’s shoulder to see Gabe with the lollipop gain. “But he said he knew what's killing these girls.” 

“Well?” Dean turned back to Gabriel.

Gabriel started on the other side of the lolly. “Well what?” 

“Do you know what's killing these girls?” Dean’s patience was growing thin and Gabe knew that he wasn't nearly as much fun to play with as little Sammy, so he shrugged. 

“Of course I do. I'm not entirely useless, you know. Some people think I'm quite amazing.” He adjusted his jacket with a knowing smirk. “Sammy’s book over there certainly does.”

Sam started blushing. “Dean- ah, that's not… This isn't-”

“Alright, Sammy, it's fine.” Dean wasn't exactly sure why Sam was quite so worked up. “You sure you're okay?” He looked down. “You are gonna eat that, right?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah, of course. Just a bit out of it today, I guess.” He slowly picked up the burger and took a bite, giving an awkward thumbs up when Dean kept staring. 

“I'll say.” He stared into Sam’s eyes for a moment longer, trying to figure out what was wrong. “So what is it and how do we ice it?” 

“I suppose dear Samsquatch did pay the price so I might as well tell you.” Gabe grinned as Sam avoided eye contact with his brother.

“Sam-”

“It was nothing, really. He's just fooling around.” Sam said quickly before taking another bite and looking down again.

“Yeah, we were just fooling around. No wait, I was.” Gabriel corrected, slightly proud of the scarlet tinge to Sam’s cheeks and desperate for Dean to pry just a little further. When he didn't because he was too involved in his meal, Gabe received another glare from Sam and then he continued. “It's a shade.” 

Sam cleared his throat. “A shade? Like the spirit?” 

“Kinda, kiddo.” He snapped his fingers and a heavy book fell to the table in front of the brothers. “You can read all about them in this book. It's a very interesting read, you know. All in Latin, all very, very wordy. Or I could, you know, tell you.” 

Dean frowned and looked at Sam. “Well Sam’s been non-stop researching for hours,” he didn't understand Gabriel’s snort so continued. “And I don't know enough Latin to get through a prayer, let alone a book.” He raised a sarcastic eyebrow. “So Mr Amazing Archangel, do you mind telling us?” 

“Wow, you should write my memoirs. The Adventures of the Amazing Archangel.” He said gesturing the wide scope of his plan for the, what definitely would be, franchise of his many biographies. 

Sam took a swig from his bottle and ran a hand over his forehead. “Are you going to tell us?” He pulled the heavy book towards him and he said with a heavy heart, “Or should I get started?” 

“No, no. You'd never finish before another girl dies. Unless that's what you want… I never knew you were so heartless.” He rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his elbow. “I kinda like it.” 

“Gabe-” The brothers said at the same time, tired eyes falling upon the golden Angel on the sofa after returning from a synchronised eye-roll.

“Fine, I'll tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews guys :) Really appreciated them.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

“Fine, I'll tell you.” Gabe said, lying down on the small sofa, his short legs dangling and bouncing over the arm. “Shades are, for the most part, like spirits.”

“Like I said.” Sam said with a barely contained grin.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the taller man and continued. “But instead of saying no to whichever lucky reaper comes to drag them away…” He paused for dramatic effect and brought his hands up to his face in mock shock and gasped. “The reaper doesn't show up at all!”

The Winchesters looked at each other. “But shouldn't they just come back? Like  
in that town… What was it called?” Dean murmured.

“Greybull?” Sam offered.

Dean nodded and turned back to the lounging archangel. “Yeah. The reapers weren't working their mojo so the people just recovered and didn't die.”

“Well observed, Dean-o.” Gabe clicked and waved finger guns in his direction as the brothers just cringed. “Shades are born when a reaper doesn't ‘mojo’ away a spirit and also that the soul doesn't want to live.”

“So like if they committed suicide.” Sam said, rifling through the files before him.

“For example, yeah.” Gabriel grinned lopsidedly as Sam produced a few pieces of paper.

“Lucy Carmichael.” Sam said triumphantly. “Committed suicide last year after her daughter died in a car crash. All that guilt-”

“Must have been burning her up inside?” The archangel smirked as Dean nodded.

“So lady kills herself, reaper doesn't show, then she becomes a shade and starts killing little girls?” Dean tried to make sense of the whole situation but couldn't quite grasp the logic behind the murders. Not that all monsters were logical with who they killed. They are still monsters.

Sam bit his lip and squinted, trying to figure it out too. “Well, you've got to bear in mind that these souls are going through a… Tough time.” Gabe explained. “Not only are they dead, they've still got all of the remaining emotions from their lives - the reasons they killed themselves and such - and they have to think that there's nothing after death. Think about it; everyone else gets a choice and an escort to their final destination.” He embellished the end of his sentence with a ghostly voice and matching hand actions, to which the Winchesters said nothing and rolled their eyes. “They get nothing. No one turns up. Just them walking around, no one seeing or hearing them. It does things to them.”

“And so she starts killing little girls?” Dean reiterated. “No matter how messed up you are, you don't just start icing four year olds, Gabriel.”

Gabe gave a curt laugh. “No, but like any other angry spirit, they'll try to get revenge.” He paused. “And then some things get lost in translation.”

Dean took the paper out of Sam’s hand and scanned it as he spoke. “So instead of choosing mothers ‘guilty’ of hurting their children too and killing the mothers in the same way she was-”

“All she knows is that it was something about a little girl and all she can remember is this burning pain.” Sam concluded, eyes drifting back to Gabriel’s relaxed form, watching his feet bounce softly, his blush fully removed from his defined face.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Gabriel nodded and then he rolled over to look at the Winchesters, eyes lingering on Sam. “Okay, now I'm bored. Can I go now?”

“You said you knew how to kill it.” Sam said, standing as the archangel lifted his hand, ready to click his fingers and be gone.

Gabriel halted mid-snap. “I did.”

“That would be pretty valuable information to us.” Sam enunciated his words as if talking to a child with his eyebrows raised, hoping he'd hurry up and get it over with so he could think over why the hell he just kissed the guy.

“How valuable?” Gabriel’s own eyebrows raised with a smirk.

Dean considered in a threatening tone. “Let me think... We have an angel blade over there if we don't find out.”

Gabriel just laughed. “Kiddo, don't pick fights you can't win.”

Dean stood up in anger but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, calm down. He's just being an ass.” Gabriel’s smirk dropped off of his face. “Gabe, we've got to stop this shade. So yeah, knowing how to kill it is pretty important. Are you going to tell us?”

“Well, with me ‘being an ass’ and all,” Gabriel said with pursed lips. “I will tell you-”

Sam and Dean breathed a sigh of relief but it caught in their throats when they saw Gabriel standing before them with a devilish smirk lighting up his face.

“For a price.” He said as he snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short :/   
> Hopefully you still like it! Thanks for all of the kind reviews - tell me if you want me to make it slightly more mature as it continues... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want any more - I'm quite willing to continue it XD


End file.
